Dragon Ball GT: A Date with Disaster
by thebigcrunchone9
Summary: Pan and Colm have been going out for sometime. But will this date lead to a pressing danger read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Pan was about to go pick up Colm for their date to West City. She would go to his village which she knew a quick way to get there. She had been training herself to use a skill akin to Instant Transmission lately as a memento to her grandfather.

She hadn't perfected it yet but could do it decently enough. Pan was in her room of her house getting ready and laying on her bed with her hands behind her head. She was wearing her usual outfit except she was wearing an orange backwards baseball cap in place of her bandana.

She smiles with her eyes closed and thinks to herself "_One of the best things about Colm I think is that with him I can always just be myself. He's such a sweet guy. I wonder what she'll think of me with the backwards cap look."_

Pan then sat up as she looked at the clock by her door to see what time it was. she sat up and stood up and put on her blue backpack that things like her cellphone in it and her wallet too. She then looks at the mirror and smiles and says "Everything is looking good."

She then leaves the her room and goes to the living room and she sees Gohan and Videl. They look at her and smiles and Gohan says "Hey there sweetie. I see that you're all ready for your date."

Pan nods with a smile "Yeah I'm ready I'll use Instant Transmission once I'm outside as I still don't know how to do it perfectly."

Videl says "That's completely understandable. I mean according to what me and your dad know of your grandpa took a while to master it and you've only recently started to learn about it. It is impressive that you're able to do it as well as you can."

Gohan said "Your mother's right Pan. Your Grandpa Goku would be proud."

Pan smiles and thinks about his gi that she keeps in her closet. She keeps it in there for safe keeping and has been doing so since Goku had left with Shenron. She is taking care of the gi like Vegeta had asked her to.

Pan hugged her parents and said "Thank you both for saying so."

Gohan and Videl smile as they both hug her back. Gohan says "You'd best be going Pan you don't want to keep Colm waiting do you?"

Pan shakes her head with a smile after heading for the door "No and I won't. He's such sweet and cute guy."

She then gets outside and puts to fingers to her forehead to sense Colm's energy signal. She smiled as she remembered that this would be her third date with him not counting when she gave Colm his first flying lesson or the other ones that she never really counted as officially romantic dates even though they were together by the time of their last few lessons.

Though those lessons were still enjoyable and led to a hug or kiss sometimes more of each. And there was alot of talking Pan never actually wanted to refer to them as dates and Colm agreed. Pan felt grateful to be both his flight teacher and girlfriend.

She also knew that he was grateful to be both her student and boyfriend. Pan found Colm's energy signal and she said with a smile "There he is."

Then she teleports to his village where he lives. She breathes in the ocean air and she smiles as she walks around the town "The ocean air here is so refreshing to smell. I always love coming to this place. Though Mt. Paozu is also cool."

As she admires the scenery a boy's voice says "Pan I'm glad you're here."

Pan recognizes the voice and she smiles a big smile and turns around and sees Colm standing behind her with a smile and says "Colm how are you doing? You're looking as handsome as always. So are you ready for our date?"

Colm nods "Yes I am. Also that backwards cap looks cute on you I think."

Pan smiles and blushes a little and she hugs Colm and says "Aww that's so sweet of you Colm thank you."

Colm hugs her back and smiles "You're very welcome Pan."

Pan smiles "Are you ready to go Colm."

Colm nods with a smile. Pan holds Colm's hand as she puts two fingers of her free hand against her forehead. She then felt Ki in West City and teleported both Colm and herself to that location. Pan said "Well we're here Colm."

Colm smiles and looks around and he looks at Pan "That was amazing as always Pan."

Pan smiles "Thanks. So this date includes a movie and some dinner at the mall right? As it's around 2:45 now."

Colm said "Sounds good to me Pan."

They both start walking towards the mall. They're also both still holding hands as well. Pan and Colm are a very close couple to each other and are both in love. Colm looks at Pan and he smiles and kisses her cheek. Pan smiles at the kiss and she looks at Colm and smiles and kisses his cheek.

Soon after awhile they both see the mall and make it there. Pan said to Colm "Well Colm this is the West City Mall. I don't quite recall if I've ever taken you here yet before now. So how does it look?"

Colm looks at it and smiles "Well it looks very big. Far bigger and larger then most markets I've seen."

Pan smiles and says "Wait til you see what it's like inside."

Colm nods "Sounds like there will be great things to see in there. That's for sure."

They both enter the mall. It is very large, spacious and wonderful looking inside. Colm looked around the mall with a big smile on his face. Pan smiled at how much Colm was enjoying this. Colm looks at Pan with a huge smile "This all looks great Pan."

Pan says "I'm glad that you like all of this Colm."

Colm smiles "Me too. So what is the movie that we're going to see called again?"

Pan said "It's one that Grandpa Hercule is in. I think it's called "The Great Hero: The Man who can beat Cell." Personally I think papa did it. Since I once heard mama and grandma Chi-Chi talk about it."

Colm said "Oh. Well I think it should be a great movie."

Pan nods in agreement with a smile. They both walk around the mall and take in everything as Pan has her arm linked around Colm's. Colm smiles at Pan and kisses her cheek. Pan smiles and blushes a bit.

Colm said "That backwards cap really does look cute on you Pan."

Pan smiles " Thank you I'm glad you like it. I might wear it more often."

Then she and Colm both get into the back of the line at the theatre in the mall. They both talked to each other as they were waiting for the line to keep moving. Pan said "So Colm how are things going in your village?"

Colm replies "Things are going pretty great in my village Pan. How are you?"

Pan smiles "I'm doing great I've been training and stuff and spending time with my family and friends. Giru often visits but he mostly lives at Capsule Corp."

Colm said "That sounds cool."

Soon they are both next in line. Pan and Colm go to the ticket seller who looks at Pan and notices who she is. He says "You... You're Hercules granddaughter Pan. Well you and your friend can get free tickets if you want I insist."

Pan said with a smile "That's very nice of you sir thank you."

Soon after they find the theatre after around 10 minutes have passed Colm and Pan then both enter the theatre together holding hands. The theatre is very colorful and bright looking and there are signs and posters talking about the movies that are playing and the movies that will be coming soon.

Colm said to Pan "I think this date is going great so far Pan."

Pan smiles and nods in agreement "I think so too."

They then both wait in line at the concession stand which has a few people ahead of them. As they wait Pan and Colm are looking ahead to see the wide selection of snacks. They talk amongst themselves and both agree on what to get.

Soon as they get to the front of the line they both have decided on what to get. The person at the stand looked at the young couple who were holding hands and the man smiled as he said "Hello. So what do you both want?"

Pan said "Me and my boyfriend would both like a large popcorn for us to both share and I'll have some Chocolate Covered Raisins and large Cherry cola."

Colm said "And I'll have some sour patch kids an a large Raspberry Ice Tea."

The concession stand man nods and gets the food and drink for them both. When Colm and Pan get it they pay the man money and make their way to the ticket taker. The man taking tickets said "Tickets please."

Pan said "Here you go."

She gives him her tickets and Colm does the same. As Pan and Colm both head to the room showing the movie they're watching Pan frowns a bit and thinks "_I show hope this movie will be ok. I really want Colm to enjoy himself."_

Colm looks at Pan and has a concerned look on his face "Pan are you ok?"

Pan looks up and looks at Colm and smiles a little and said "Yeah.."

Colm puts an arm around Pan to comfort her just in case. Pan smiles at this and they both enter the theater together and sit down next to each other in their seats and the film soon starts playing. It's actually a great film as Pan and Colm and the audience are enjoying it a lot.

Pan and Colm enjoyed their snacks and being with each other. This was a wonderful date for the both of them and they were both looking forward to it since they have both planned it with each other.

They both put their hands into the popcorn and were holding each other's hand. They both looked at each other and smiled and then they both leaned in for a kiss. And they both then kiss and hug each other and it feels wonderful for them both. Then when they both break apart after a minute or two Pan says "I love you so much Colm."

Colm smiles at her "I love you too Pan."

This date was going perfectly for them both and they were soon both holding each other as they watched the movie. Both of them were feeling very content right now at this very moment and nothing could take that away.

Just then gunfire is heard by where the entrance is. People in the theatre area hear the gunfire and run out screaming but Colm is calm as is Pan. Pan looks to Colm and says "Well so much for having a peaceful date. Come with me Colm I'll handle whoever is causing this."

This is the end of Chapter 1.

A/N: I originally planned on this being a oneshot but it will have two chapters. Also sorry if this seemed rushed in some parts I wanted to get it done.

Please R&amp;R.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

They leave as the film is still playing as the projectionist had run out out of fear Pan and Colm were the last to leave as they heard many violent sounds outside and heard people screaming and panicking and heard gunshots.

Pan and Colm tread carefully as they move through the theatre. Pan is looking around for anyone and sees that there is no one there. The whole lobby seems to be completely empty now. Then they both see things that make them nervous meaning dead bodies of employees and some moviegoers.

They keep walking through the area and see that it's all seemingly quiet now. Many bags of popcorn and cups of soda were spilt all over the floor and the popcorn machine looked like it was smashed up and the cash register was open and empty.

Pan and Colm had both realized how ruthless these criminals are being. Pan then looks at Colm and says "The coast is clear. Lets go."

Colm nods in agreement to this and even though he feels a little nervous he's also not panicking as he knows that with Pan around everything will all be ok. Colm follows Pan when she walks off to try and find a good place to oversee everything and come up with a good course of action to take.

Meanwhile in the shadows there is a tall and muscular bald man wearing a black tanktop and grey pants with a silver belt and gold buckle and combat boots. He said "This is all going according to plan. My men are stealing this store blind as I speak."

He then looks at a man whose tied up and glaring and says "And we also have you at our disposal which is great wouldn't you say. Especially considering that you're the owner of this here mall."

He walks over to the man and says "Not talking huh? I didn't shut you up because I was hoping that we could probably have a little conversation."

The man said "You are a ruthless monster Van Krawn."

Van Krawn nods and smiles "You're right I am."

He points a magnum at the man and shoots him in the head and heart killing him. Van Krawn said "You were of absolutely no value to me anyway. Pathetic little man. I just briefly kept you alive instead of murdering you from in your office."

He walks away and smiles as he looks at his underlings who are all running loose and wild all over the mall. Van Krawn said "This will be another great heist for the great Red Beast Gang."

A bunch of criminals are robbing the mall and holding many people hostage. In a jewelry store a man says to the clerk while pointing a gun "Open the register fancy boy and don't try anything funny."

The man nods nervously and he opens the register and hands the robber the money. The robber looks at it and he looks angry and yells at the man "IS THIS ALL THAT YOU GOT!?"

The person behind the register nodded in fear. The robber glared at him "You sicken me you little cheapskate."

He points his gun at the man and shoots him killing him. Then he and the his teammates bash open the the glass and take all the pieces of jewelry inside of them. Then they blew open the safe and took the money.

Pan and Colm are hiding behind a wall on a higher floor and aren't seen as Pan is scoping out the area by looking around and seeing all the criminals. Pan was glaring at them all. She had heard the gunshot sounds and she gritted her teeth and glared.

Pan was feeling an intense anger in her heart right now at how the criminals are actively killing people and how her date with Colm was so rudely interrupted by all these criminals. She then stepped forward her fists clenched and without turning she said to Colm "Colm stay here. I don't want you to get harmed ok?"

Colm nods "Ok get them Pan."

Pan flew down and was hovering over a few criminals who looked up at her and they glared. One of them said "Who the hell are you girl? And how are you floating like that anyway?"

Pan had her arms folded and glared and said "I'm the person who is going to punish you creeps."

The criminals fired their weapons at her and Pan dodges them effortlessly. She punches one of the criminals in the face knocking him through a wall and knocking him unconscious then she glares at the other one and kicks him in gut and then face taking him out.

Pan then looked around and noticed some other criminals rushing to her after she heard this. Van Krawn was watching this and he looked on with arms folded as Pan punched and kicked the criminals and defeated them.

The rest of the criminals had all heard this. Then they had all came up and around and surrounded Pan while one of the criminals stayed back and looked up and saw Colm's shadow. That man who was heavyset said "Who the hell is that? I'd better go check it out."

He goes walking into the direction of the shadow. Pan looks at all the criminals and she says "So I see that you all want to try and take me on at the same time huh? Very well then I don't mind at all. I just want to put you all away."

Van Krawn said "It won't be that easy child."

Pan looked up to the source of the voice and he saw Van Krawn and said "Who are you?"

Van Krawn replied to her "Who am I my young lady my name is Van Krawn I am the head of the Red Beast Gang. And we're here to pull off a big heist by murdering many people and robbing this mall and causing massive damage."

Pan glares at him and clenches her fists and says in a cold tone "Why are you doing all of that you creep?"

Van Krawn laughs and grins "Because I feel like it of course! There's nothing a mere brat like you can do to stop me and my plans!"

Pan growled "You don't know who you're dealing with buster."

Van Krawn laughs and all of his underlings follow suit. Pan gets more and more mad but doesn't show it on herself as she's looking stoic now in the face of Van Krawn and his thugs. Van Krawn stopped laughing and frowned "Men kill the girl right now for defying us by getting in our way!"

The criminals all shoot at Pan with their guns and Pan evades all the bullets and she brutally fights through the criminals brutally. Then she sees some big looking thugs carrying steel clubs they all hit down at her and she jumps up and kicks one of them many times in the midsection and then face sending him flying through the building. Pan then takes out the rest.

Soon Pan stops and she sees that she's beaten all the criminals except for Van Krawn who jumps down from where he was standing with a smug smile on his face. He said "You're no ordinary human aren't you?"

Pan said "You can say that."

Van Krawn said "Well I'm no ordinary human being myself. I am a cyborg you see a cyborg with amazing abilities beyond those of any pathetic humans like you the cybernetics are all inside of me. Now prepare to face me.."

Pan gets into a fighting stance and smirks defiantly a bit "Bring it on."

Van Krawn charges at Pan and punches at him with rapid punches and Pan keeps dodging them. Van Krawn laughs as he punches "You're quite fast little girl! Yet it seems as though you're too afraid to take a punch."

Soon he lands a punch on Pan's face and he smiles but then that smile fades as he sees that the punch didn't faze Pan who just glares at him. Van Krawn glares "I'LL GET YOU FOR MAKING ME LOOK WEAK!"

Pan said "You make it so easy."

Van Krawn kicks Pan who grabs his foot and she throws the man through a wall. Pan just stares at where she threw him as smoke clears showing broken glass and broken walls. Van Krawn gets up and charges at Pan who jumps up and punches Van Krawn in the face and then punches him in the midsection and kicks him in the jaw all at once with great speed.

Van Krawn hits the ceiling and flies through it and is seen outside as the police who had all come by had seen this they received a message from a silent alarm a bit earlier.. They were all surprised by this and soon Van Krawn's body fell down to the ground face first making a body shaped crater and the hostages who survived all came by and saw this.

Pan just looked at Van Krawn her arms folded. Von Krawn jumped up bloody and bruised and he looked deranged and pulled out a machete and said "I'M THROUGH WITH LETTING A MERE GIRL LIKE YOU MAKE A FOOL OF ME!"

He slashes at Pan who dodges the attack and grabs the machete and breaks it in two easily. Van Krawne glared at this and then Pan punched him in the midsection hard and Van Krawne grabbed his midsection and coughed up blood. Pan punched him many times in the face and kicked him knocking Van Krawne's body all the way into a pond in the mall.

Pan then walks over to it as does the others. Van Krawne jumps out and lunges at her. Pan said "I'm tired of you you cybernetic jerk. You've messed up my date and you kill others for your own amusement."

She opens her hand and she blasts Van Krawne with an energy blast incinerating and killing Van Krawne who screams in pain. Everyone cheers but Pan isn't paying attention to that as she looks around for Colm and thinks "_I hope Colm's ok..."_

Just then the heavyset criminal is behind Pan and holding a knife to Colm's neck and said "Looking for this missy?"

Pan turns around and gasps in terror for Colm as she says "Colm!"

The man said "You will pay for messing with my gang and killing the boss. First I'll slit your little boyfriend's throat."

Colm bites the man's hand hard and the man screams in pain and he drops his knife. Colm then flies upward to the astonishment of everyone other then Pan who smiled and cheered "Get him Colm!"

Colm grabbed a bat and flew above the criminal and said "Take this you big jerk!"

He strikes the criminal hard in the head knocking him out. Colm then lands and puts the bat down. Pan runs over to Colm and glomps him and hugs him tightly and Colm hugs her back and smiles. Pan said "That was awesome Colm! I had no idea you could do that!"

Colm smiles and says "Thanks Pan."

Then they both get up and fly away through the hole in the ceiling and leave through the back unseen by the police who enter the mall. Pan looks a bit sad that this big date was interrupted and that some people were killed. Colm looks at her and holds her hand as they're both flying and gives her a reassuring smile. Pan smiles back at him.

Sometime later they're both on a building and watching the sunset together. Pan said "This is a very beautiful sight isn't it Colm?"

Colm nods "It sure is Pan. It's almost as beautiful as you are."

Pan smiles and blushes and says "Thank you Colm. I'm sorry that the date turned out as it did. I wanted it to be great for you."

She looks down and frowns. Colm puts an arm around Pan and holds her close and kisses her cheek and he says "It's ok Pan I did have a great time because I was with you Pan. I love you so much you're the best girlfriend anyone could ask for I love everything about you."

Pan smiles at Colm "Do you really mean that?"

Colm nods with a smile "Of course I do."

Pan and Colm hug each other tightly and Colm gently rubs the back of Pan's backwards cap. And they both keep hugging and then they both smile at each other and kiss while facing the setting sun.

Then when they do break apart they land on the street together and Pan said "How about we go get some dinner?"

Colm smiles "That sounds wonderful."

They both walk off together holding hands. This date was definitely not what Colm and Pan had planned on but it was still a great one. Because a date is always a great one if you're with someone you love.

The end of Chapter 2 and the fic please R&amp;R.

A/N: This is something I wanted to get done.


End file.
